


A Surprise

by Ahavah



Category: Firefly
Genre: Community: femslash100, Companions, Drabble, F/F, Femslash Drabbletag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 22:03:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9789065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahavah/pseuds/Ahavah
Summary: Inara is surprised upon arriving at her assignation.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the Femslash100 Drabbletag 1 prompt 'Saffron/Inara : Well that was a surprise'

Inara made no effort to hide her surprise. “I was contracted by the Duke of Hedgmire...” 

“Yes,” Saffron interrupted with a wave. “The duke's my newest husband. This was a favor. Would you have come for me?”

Inara could not stop her eyes from trailing Saffron's admittedly inviting body. “No,” she said with some satisfaction.

Saffron was unfazed. She sauntered up to her fellow Companion, close enough to feel each other's heat but not touching, and Inara couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to be with one of her own.

“You will before it's over,” Saffron promised.


End file.
